According to a Jul. 9, 2009 article in The Telegraph, the average woman may spend almost a year of her life deciding what to wear. The article noted that “[c]hoosing outfits for work, nights out, dinner parties, holidays, gym and other activities means the average female will spend 287 days rifling through their wardrobe.” The article further noted that “[t]he biggest chunk of that time is used up picking a killer ensemble for Friday or Saturday nights out or selecting the right clothes for a holiday.” And, for those women that have wardrobes that are significantly larger than that of the average woman, they may spend significantly more than 287 days of their lives trying on and selecting the right clothing to wear.
There exists an unfulfilled need for a system, a method and a computer program for assisting a person in selecting clothing, shoes, accessories, and the like to wear by allowing the person to virtually try on items, or combinations of items, or match a particular set or single item.